Todos nacemos libres
by fruit993
Summary: Sakura, hija de una prestigiosa familia de ciudad, es obligada a casarse antes de su dieciocho cumpleaños. La única manera de salir de ese aprieto es escaparse de su casa e irse muy lejos. Por causa de un accidente el destino coloca a Naruto en su camino. ¿Que ocurrirá? Pasen y lean :3


**¡Hola a todos y todas! **

**Por fin he podido sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir un NaruSaku que se me ocurrió viendo la película de 'Aladdin' jajaja**

**No hay ninjas, solo personas de alta sociedad y aldeanos.**

**¡Espero que os guste! :3**

* * *

-¡Que no mama! ¡Me niego!

-Sakura, dentro de nada es tu dieciocho cumpleaños. Debes elegir un pretendiente -Mi madre siempre ayudándome en todo-

-¡Tu pudiste elegir! Con papá y con Tetsuyo -Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sobre mi cara- ¿Porque yo no?

-Tuve suerte, las dos veces. Aunque no hubiera querido casarme dos veces Sakura, tu padre murió y Tetsuyo me ayudó mucho con la casa y contigo- Suspiró y agachó la cabeza- Sakura, lo hago por tu felicidad.

-Si quieres que sea feliz déjame sola...

-Pero...

-¡Que me dejes!

Grité a todo pulmón y mi madre salió de mi enorme habitación. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo con la misma historia. Que si debes casarte, que si debes tener muchos niños. Ojalá fuera una niña de campo y no una hija de un gran Lord. La idea que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía ya tiempo era perfecta.

Me escaparía.

Al entrar la noche, cuando todas las luces fueron apagadas salí por la ventana de mi habitación. Lo había hecho muchas veces para poder contemplar las estrellas de las noches de verano o para ir a casa de Ino. Cogí mis ropas de tareas, las mas sencillas (dentro de lo que cabe) y me solté el pelo. Fui corriendo al corral y cogí mi caballo. Salí silenciosamente. Todos los que vivían aquí eran entrados en años, con lo cual espero que no se hayan enterado de mi escapada nocturna.

Cuando comenzó el amanecer ya habían pasado dos horas desde que no se veía la ciudad por el horizonte, cosa que me relajó mucho. Paré en un claro para que mi caballo y yo bebiéramos. Me limpié un poco el sudor y seguí con mi camino. Al atardecer ni mi caballo ni yo teníamos ganas de seguir adelante. Supongo que en casa ya se habrán dado cuenta. Pero seguro que me buscarán en casa de Ino, no creen que la pequeña Sakura se escape de la ciudad.

El bosque ya estaba oscuro y mi caballo casi no podía ni andar. Yo estaba en las mismas, no pensé que me haría falta comida para poder sobrevivir un par de días antes de encontrar un hostal.

De repente me caí del caballo golpeándome la cabeza contra una roca. Todo se volvió oscuro.

-Despierta. ¡Despierta!

Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbada en una cama y entraba muchísima luz por la ventana. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz. Y cuando por fin lo hice vi a un chico con unos ojos de color azul que te penetraban en lo mas profundo, cabellos rubios como el sol y revueltos, unas adorables marcas en forma de bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas y una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¿Do-donde estoy?

-Estas en la granja Uzumaki.

-¿Granja?

-Si

-¿Como he llegado aquí?

-Fuí con Pakkun, mi perro, a dar una vuelta y te encontré en el suelo con muchos rasguños y un fuerte golpe en tu cabeza. Supongo que te caerías de tu caballo. Lo encontré al lado de mi yegua.

-Estaba demasiado agotada... Gracias por rescatarme -Sonreí y vi como se sonrojaba-

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Y tu?

Me sorprendió que no me llamara de usted, pero recuerda, estoy en una granja de algún pueblo alejado. No debo sacar a la luz de donde vengo.

-Sakura

-¿No tienes apellido?

-Ahora mismo, he decidido olvidarme de el. Y de donde vengo.

Agradecí que no siguiera preguntando.

-La vieja doctora Tsunade te ha curado todas las heridas, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Un poco de compañía en esta casa no viene mal de vez en cuando -Su sonrisa zorruna hizo que me sonrojara y le respondiera con una sonrisa tímida-

-¿Vives solo?

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo nací. La vieja Tsunade y el pervertido de Jiraiya cuidaron de mi. La aldea esta a diez minutos.

-Debe ser duro...

-Un poco.

-Naruto, ¿sabes a cuanto esta la ciudad del Fuego?

-Wow. Esta a tres días de aquí, andando claro. Aunque esta aldea esta muy escondida, casi no vienen viajeros y los que vienen es porque se pierden. ¿Quieres ver la granja?

Me tendió la mano y yo la cogí gustosa.

Era pequeña y acogedora. Simple y hogareña. Nada que ver con mi casa. Me sorprendía que hubiera gente que con tan poco fuera feliz. Ahora que me doy cuenta... todos en ciudad viven presos a su fortuna y a asistir a las fiestas mas lujosas solo para aparentar. No eran realmente felices como Naruto.

Me enseñó el grande jardín; con un establo con gallinas, caballos, cerdos y conejitos. Una pequeña huerta para alimentarse y al otro lado del camino una casa parecida a la de Naruto pero en vez de establo tenía un montón de ciervos por todo el jardín. Me quedé embelesada con la belleza de esos animales. Y Naruto se dio cuenta.

-Esa es la casa de los Nara. Son los que cuidan los ciervos desde hace años. Ahí viven Shikamaru y Temari con sus dos hijos. Sakura, por cierto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a los ciervos.

-¿Por que?

-Son desconfiados con las caras nuevas.

-He estado apunto de acercarme a acariciar uno...

Naruto comenzó a reírse- Si no quieres acabar mas herida te aconsejo que no lo hagas-

Hacía ya un mes que me había escapado y que Naruto me había salvado.

Era mediodía y yo estaba limpiando los vasos y platos del desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era muy raro, y eso me inquietó. Escuché como Naruto bajaba y yo me escondía en un armario para que no me viera nadie. Desde aquí dentro lo escuchaba todo...

_-Perdone por las molestias, venimos buscando a una joven. _

_-Hay muchas jóvenes por aquí. ¿Podría describirla? Alomejor puedo ser de ayuda... -_¡Mierda!

-_Es la chica de esta foto, solo que con dos años mas. No ha cambiado mucho. ¿La ha visto por aquí?_

_-No me suena. ¿En la aldea les han dicho algo?_

_-Tampoco la han visto. Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias._

_-Que tengan buen día._

Cuando escuché que Naruto cerraba la puerta salí de mi pequeño escondite y vi como me miraba intentando entender la situación.

-¿Era yo la de la foto?

-Si

-¿Porque has mentido?

-Tendrás tus razones de haber escapado y no querer volver -Me sonrió- En la aldea también han mentido, con lo cual el siguiente sitio donde buscarán es en la aldea de Suna, esta a cinco días a caballo de aquí.

-¿Porque lo habrán hecho?

-Les caes bien. Aquí nos cubrimos las epaldas unos a otros –Volvió a sonreirme y yo me sonrojé. Agradecí a quien sabe que, que no siguiera preguntando-

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado y también espero algún que otro review! :D **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
